The present invention relates to hand winch and/or capstan and more particularly to a hand winch having a removable sway handle.
A hand winch is useful to drag a car, a boat, a heavy machine and/or to bind the timbers. FIG. 1 shows a prior art hand winch 10 which comprises a winding drum 11 for winding the cable 12, a plurality of single direction ratchet teeth 13 on a lateral side, a sway handle 14 having a check pawl 141 which checks the ratchet teeth upon the operation of the sway handle 14, a main hook 15 and a subordinate hook 16 respectively connected with two ends of the cable 12. In operation, the main hook 15 hooks a rope which is supposedly fastened on a post and the subordinate hook 16 hooks another rope which is supposedly fastened on a heavy machine. Then press the check pawl 141 downward to engage with one of the ratchet teeth 13 and sways the sway handle 14 to and fro so as to gradually move the machine step by step. However, this type of the hand winch 10 has a large volume, especially its long sway handle 14 occupies a large space causing difficulty to pack for transportation.